memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Transwarp
Categories Transwarp should not be a sub category of warp but a sub catagory of propulsion systems. The reason is, that Transwarp is not the same technology as warp. It's a collection of several technology, which are creates speeds faster than conventional warp drives. --Mark McWire (talk) 09:13, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :Except transwarp tech is clearly usable by standard warp tech, for awhile at least, so they are clearly related. Also, as you said yourself, this isn't just propulsion tech, so it should stick with the category it has. - 21:40, March 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Mark has a point though -- if this isn't just "warp" tech, then it shouldn't be a subcat of the Warp category. It likely belongs directly in the propulsion one. Yes, standard "warp" tech can use it, but obviously, so can other techs. -- sulfur (talk) 21:44, March 18, 2018 (UTC) :The central assumption being that these are different enough for one not to be related to the other is clearly false though, since we have dialog and scripted reasons to believe that "transwarp" tech is just a more advanced version of warp tech, while we have no reason beyond the special effects, if that, to believe otherwise. Warp covers tech that uses crystals and to micro black holes to the Coaxial warp drive to the Quantum slipstream drive, but this is the bridge too far? I don't think so, and I think some of those "faster than warp" subjects should be in this category, since "transwarp" does mean just that. - 22:00, March 18, 2018 (UTC) To get back to the physical side. A spaceship flying with warp does not leave the space-time continuum. It is merely embedded in a warp field and thus glides faster than the light through the room. In the case of the Borg transwarp channels, the spaceship leaves the normal space-time continuum and flies to another location. This is more akin to the hyperspace concept from other scifi genres. The only two transwarp variants, which seem to be just a further development of Warp, is the Voth transwarp (the typical stripes are there) and the transwarp threshold from the controversial episode. About the Excelsior Transwarp experiment is not much known, except that the Captain claims to be able to break the speed records of the Enterprise. --Mark McWire (talk) 03:38, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :When and where is it said a "spaceship leaves the normal space-time continuum" when using transwarp? - 15:04, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Quote of Geordi: "Our current theory is that the Borg have established several transwarp conduits through subspace. A ship, when entering the conduit, is immediately accelerated to an extremely high warp velocity. It's like falling into a fast moving river and being swept away by the current." --Mark McWire (talk) 10:26, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :Read about indenting. :Subspace is part of the normal space-time continuum, so entering it isn't leaving the universe. Standard warp is just distorting space-time using a subspace bubble, which could or could not be "entering" subspace too, since nothing is said much either way there. Both require subspace and use it, so saying this isn't related to warp is like saying a submarine isn't a boat because it's in the water, as oppose to on it. - 10:58, March 22, 2018 (UTC) But the episode contradicts your opinion about subspace. CHAKOTAY:"It was an astral eddy that seems to have formed at the confluence of space and subspace." and TUVOK: "Apparently some of the matter inside it is being exchanged between space and subspace." Space and subspace are two different places. Just as an example: two spaceships can bombard each other with torpedoes or phasers in the warp flight. A spaceship in the transwarp conduit can not simply hit an object outside the transwarp conduit, because the transwarp conduit is not a part of space-time-continuum but a part of the subspace continuum. TORRES: "I'm detecting some kind of unstable interfold layer, not in space or subspace. It could be where the eddies originate, and where the probe is now." This episode established also a fact, that a interfolg layer are between space and subspace and both not directly connected. And not to forget that universe and space-time-continuum are not synonyms. The space-time continuum is part of the universe, but it does not represent the entire universe.--Mark McWire (talk) 11:12, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Rather than get into all the in's and out's of how warp and transwarp work (which quite frankly is irrelevant and is all speculation anyway), my interpretation is that transwarp is to warp what the jet engine is to the propeller. Rather than transwarp being a part of warp technology, it seems to be a development of it and it's own distinct form of propulsion. With that in mind, I would be happy to support a move under propulsion. That said, I'm really not bothered if it stays where it is. I think this is such a minute point that one way or the other I don't think it makes any difference. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:05, March 22, 2018 (UTC)